A fairytale of love
by PJ Audentia
Summary: Finding sexual experience as an asexual writer was harder than Axel had thought. Finding a place to stay for Roxas was easier than he had thought. Romance/Drama/Humour
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** A fairytale of love aka the prize for ReliveTheGreat

**Warnings: **Really? We need those?

**Disclaimer: **KH don't belong to me.

* * *

_**Axel's p.o.v:** _

"I'm sorry to say this, Axel. But I can't publish your new book."

I turn away my attention from window view and stare at my publisher that sits so nicely and professional on his desk.

"Why not?" I spit and give him a glare. To be honest, to meet up with Marluxa like this every month end to talk about my books and writing is the boring part of my life. If it weren't for that fact that he is my publisher, I would have left the second he had introduced himself to me. To be honest, no one can be more dumb and ignorant that he is.

"Because…" Marluxia straighten himself up from his chair, trying to look more professional, but we both know that he's not. "Because the readers too day doesn't want criminal novels, fact books, fantasy or empty science fiction nonsenses."

I raised my eye brown. "But I write none of that." I start, but turn silent when Marluxia raises his hand.

"No you don't, according to the fan site of yours, you write romantic drama novels." He told me calmly.

"Exactually" I said. Not knowing what he wanted to come with this. I had been writing, drama novels sins I started to write books eight years ago. "I don't see the problem."

"The problem is, Axel, is that you so called 'romantic, drama novels' doesn't have any romantics parts at all!" He nearly shouted at me and I could see that he was clearly bothered. Probably been denied sex from his girlfriend again. Such a typical weapon many girlfriends seemed to think of.

"The readers buy romantic drama, novels because they want to read romantic drama, Axel."

"What you talking about? I got plenty of romance in it." I snapped, feeling my patience, always minimal, abruptly running out.

Marluxia sighed, long and heavy, shaking his head. "Your last published book most sexually moment was the hug between the loving couple at the end of the book. This" He said as he held up the copy of my newest book. " In held one kiss… on the cheek too." He told me putting the book down on his desk. "People won't buy this book because it's missing the part the readers love the most."

"And what part would that be?" I questioned him, suddenly feeling angry for his insults.

"SEX! " He shouted angry at me. "Sex, kisses, make out sessions, naked hugs, sexual tensions, if you understand any of these words."

I left my standing position by the window and sat down on the empty chair before Marluxias desk.

"You have a great gift Axel in your writing. But when it comes to the emotional part, you really need to work on. Toady's readers want to read romance novels that are written today. A kiss, Axel, isn't a long shot. Maybe for a hundred years ago, but we do not live that time and neither are the readers." He continued to shout angry at me.

"People want sex, Axel. Novels about sex! A romantic novel is nothing without it!"

I'm sitting down in that chair, stunned. During all these years of writing the words "Not good" or "Can't publish your book" never come up for him.

"But how?"

"How? I don't know, take from personal experience. I don't care. Just think and write it down! Send the sex scene to me when you're ready, and then we can talk about publishing about the new book."

**XXX**

Long after I had departed from Marluxias office and walked back home, I lay on the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling and wondering about what he had said. I had felt great anger inside of me from his words, and for hours I had wondered what I could possibly do to get back at him. Perhaps give his car a new scratch or call his girlfriend and say that I have seen him flirt with his new secretary.

But after I while I had calmed down, I had, too much my dismay, admitted that Marluxia was right. My last book that I published for a year ago hadn't sold as much as the book before that. And the book before that hadn't sold as much as the book before that book. My ratings were going down. I still got good reviews on my books for my remarkable writing skills. But it wasn't just for the good choice of words that people wanted. They wanted romance.

They wanted sex scenes.

The more I thought about it the more clear it went for me that my stupid publisher, did have a point.

I did not want to be one of those writers that is mostly famous just for one of his books. That has his time for a while in the starlight and then to never be heard of again. Something had to be done.

According to Marluxia, people wanted to read about sex. Two people who touched each other, feeling naked, sweaty bodies with their fingers as they kissed and fucked each other. He wanted me to write more emotional parts. More about the characters feelings and thoughts, especially for each other. I sat up on the sofa, letting my finger drum on the soft fabric.

The words ran through my head.

Personal experience…

That was Marluxia had told me, to take my own personal experience to write the sex scenes and the romantic feelings the characters should have.

But I hadn't had any romantic relationships. Not even with myself. As far as my mind could go inside of my memory I could only recall one time I had a sexual moment. It had been when I was fourteen. I had woken up in the middle of the night, in my bed, only to notice that my penis was hard. I remember that I was slightly annoyed with the new feeling my body made me feel, and that had unawakened me up in the middle of the night. I had got up, to the bathroom, taken a shower and during the time in the shower, the hardness had slowly gone away by itself. The thought of need to touch myself or let others touch I had never accrued, and probably never will.

I couldn't write about that. Not only would it bother me to write from my very own experience, but it would also probably bore the readers with such a short tale. Perhaps I could take my story and enlarge it to something more… sexually.

But how am I supposed to get that kind of experience? And with whom? There are people who sell their bodies to give people the sexual satiation they need. But was that the right way to get the knowledge I need? Beside, I have no clue where I could find some person that wants to sell themselves.

I sighed out loud.

Why did it have to be so hard? I needed to talk with someone. I needed someone to ask for advice. I got myself up from the couch, grabbing my coat from the hanger and left the flat.

* * *

This story first chapters will be rather short, but after the forth chapter they will be longer than the fifth HP book.


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's note:**** I new chapter has come... Finally.

* * *

_**Roxas' Pov: **_

"I'm really sorry to tell you this, but the leak has caused damage in your whole flat. You won't be able to live there for at least three months." The middle aged repairer told me as he closed the door to my apartment, scratching his unshaved chin.

My mouth hung open in despair. Could this really be happening? I mean, getting dumped by your girlfriend, after only three months of dating and then get home to find that your landlord have called a repairer, which you have to pay because it's your flat, for your flat got a water leak and then get told by him that you have no place to live in three months? Sure, I'm not trying to compare to the ones who lives in the countries there families homes get washed away by a flood. But seriously, how can you have such bad luck in one day?

"Is there any chance for me to go in and grab my belongings?" I asked him, searching for options to make this situation a less worse than it already was.

"Nope, can't let you go in there." He told me and I felt my hope, to getting any spare clothes or even a toothbrush, sink to the bottom.

"Why not?" I questioned. The water had ruined my flat so it would impossible to live in there for three months, what more damage could I cause by just go in there a quickie to get some of my stuff.

The older male gave me a dumbfound look. "Because, I say so." He spat out and I could see the small spits fly down to the floor. As soon he a had written down the bill on a piece of paper, he gave it to me and left, promising to start the reaper as soon I paid him.

I muttered thanks, looking down at the bill he handed over to me. 480 pounds? Was that for the inspection or for the repairer of my flat too?

Perhaps I don't want to know.

After my conservation with the unpleasant repairer, I hurried to work only to be met with my boss at the entrance door. Zack, a very kind man who always came with a good mood. Perhaps not one of the brightest, but he was defiantly generous and had a good heart. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have hired me. My day hadn't been so good today. Well, more to put it, my day had been shit so far. I got dumped and lost my place to live. Not mention the giant bill I got to repair my flat. So I told him about my story of the day so far and he listened vigilance to what I had to say.

"Sara dumped you, this morning?" My boss, who sat down on his favourite chair next to the counter, asked me as I took on the chaperon over me, what it seemed, only shirt for three months.

"I think, when she said the phrase 'I think we should see other people', meant that, yes." I told my boss as I started to make a new pot of coffee.

"And your flat has a leak?" He asked.

"That was the repairer told me, yes." I sighed. Thinking back on it, was that man really a repairer. A more overweight baboon that needed a shave and shower.

"So you have no place to live for at least three months?"

"Or more." I said, as I started a new can of coffee.

"And Sara dumped you, so you can't stay with her?"

"I think she would get very much surprised if I even dared to ask her that." I muttered, annoyed. My boss grinned at my irritation, clearly liking this little game of asking me what to do. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes. But he was a very kind man. Even do I didn't have any experience how to work at a café, he still hired me. Given me a job when no one else would.

"But where are you staying then? I doubt you have money enough for a hotel." He laughed.

"Not with this salary." I told him and manage to crack a smile at the small joke. Zack's smile widened.

"Well, there is a very fine box outside the public library that seems very nice." I told him sarcastically.

Zack sighed and finally seemed to take things more seriously. "I'm really sorry, Rox. I would offer you a place at my house, but my wife's brother and his children were visiting over the whole semester. But if you need help with the bill, I can lend you some" He told me.

I smiled. He was a very generous man indeed. "That's ok, Zack. I think I can manage." I insured. That was true. I got some money saving for cases like this, so the bill wouldn't be a problem to pay. And where I should sleep. I still hadn't asked Dem if I could crash at his place. And if he couldn't have me, I could still ask my sister.

The silent moment between me and Zack disappeared as a, familiar, tall man with red spiky hair, opened the door and clamped inside the café. Zack got up from his chair, with a smile on his face, to great the man by the door. I decided to leave them alone to their talk and started to prepare the other coffee machines. I glanced little at Zack and his friend, as they both sat down on one of the coffee tables, chatting. Or more like Zack was the one talking. The red hair always just seemed to listen to his talk, nod and sometimes makes a comment or two. Properly he wasn't just a chatty one. As usual the red haired was wearing his black cloak. He never seemed to take it off.

I caught myself once, when I first started to work here, wonder what the red haired man did. How he knew Zack and what they talked about, or more what Zack talked to him about. He would just show up to the cafe from time to time to talk to Zack and then leave. He never ordered anything. Remembering that Zack had once told me that they had been old classmates. But I couldn't get it together as Zack was in his mid-thirties and the red haired seemed to be in his late twenties. That they had gone in the same school, that I could understand, but it was no way that they could have gone in the same class.

After I have put the other coffee machines on, I started on the other things.

But the thought of where I should stay never left my mind. I couldn't afford a hotel. Not with the bill as well. Demy was a shot, but then I remembered that he had just let his girlfriend move in and I think they want their privacy. My sister, I could stay at, but there was the question if I really wanted to.

"Roxas!"

"I turned my attention from the desk and saw Zack approaching me, with a playful smile on his face. This can't be good.

"Roxas good news." Zack continued. "I found a place for you to stay."

* * *

Since so many have complained about my grammar, I would love if someone out there would beta my story, or give me a better free download grammar check since the one I have now isn't working good enough to please you. Please give me a review or a pm and I will be thankful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** A big thanks to GamerForever, who have helped with the grammer and Spelling to this story. Thank you! :)

I also want to thank those who have given me reviews and showing your support to this story. I do hope you will continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

_**Axel's p.o.v:** _

Going to Zack hadn't been such a bad idea. Perhaps it was the smartest thing I had done today. Not only did Zack help me solve my problem, but also he had someone I could try it on.

As always, Zack greeted me the second I came in. I never saw the point of him of greeting me every time I entered the café, because both of us, merely seconds later, would simply take a seat at one of the café's tables to talk. Wouldn't it be more comfortable for him to just wait at a table for me to sit down? I always saw that greeting unnecessary, but it was also pleasant since it made me feel more welcome, especially because he left what appeared to be his favorite chair to sit with me in a quieter corner.

After we sat down Zack began to babble about his life. I sighed inwardly and used all of my self-control not to lose patience and snap at him. I just wanted to ask him a question how I should, in the best way, gain sexual experience. Something I could use later inside my books, give to Marluxia and be done with it. I couldn't care less if his wife thought she was pregnant again, or if her brother and his family had come to visit, or that his friend/employee needed a place to stay. I just wanted to ask if he could help me with my problem.

Then it hit me. What if his friend/employee lived with me? It would be the perfect way to get to know a person I could later have personal sexual experience with. He would have a place to stay and I would get sexual experience to write about. What was a better way to have a sexual experience with someone than to live with them? I gazed to the counter as Zack kept on talking to where the employee took care of the cleaning the counter. He was good looking; short blond hair, blue eyes, a cute and flawless face, he was rather short, but I don't doubt ladies still found him attractive. He didn't seem very old, 19 perhaps, and that meant that he was legal. A big plus because I didn't want to get arrested doing sexual things with a minor.

"Zack…" I interrupted his speech that I only halfway listened to. Zack looked at me in surprise, probably since I don't usually talk much.

"Is that your friend that needs a place to stay?" I asked and pointed at the blond behind the counter.

Zack seemed to be in a state of shock. It took the whole of ten seconds before he answered, "Yes, that's him alright." before scrutinizing me. "Roxas, he's a good fellow."

So that was his name, Roxas. It had an odd ring to it, sounding more like a name you'd give to a beloved dog.

"And how old is he?" I asked.

"22. He turns 23 next year." Zack replied, now looking questioningly at me.

"Well, because I'm planning on taking him in." I stated calmly, ignoring the equivocal look the dark haired man gave me.

"What?"

"Well he needs a place to stay and I…" I stopped myself, realizing that this wasn't a topic I could talk to him about.

"And you… what?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow, looking at me strangely.

I cursed myself. I couldn't tell him. Zack surely wouldn't understand, who knows what kind of reaction he would give. He could get angry with me or laugh in my face, mocking me and my plan. Even go as far as telling this Roxas about my plan and ruining everything. Or perhaps he wouldn't do any of that. Perhaps he would understand, maybe help me, even if it was unlikely. I looked at Zack. He clearly wanted an answer, but what was I supposed to tell him? I could tell him my plan and he could help me along the way or I could keep quiet and continue this plan alone. Whatever I chose, I couldn't afford any setbacks, so I chose to lie.

"and I could use some company." I finished, trying to remain as normal as possible, hoping that Zack would believe my story so we could continuine on.

Zack mouth was wide open and his eyes stared at me in astonishment. I had never seen him this stunned. Maybe he was having a heart attack? Did he need medical help? I let a moment pass deciding if I should call for help and, thankfully, Zack returned to his normal self. After blinking a couple of times he began to talk once again.

"Are you serious?" He questioned firmly, regarding me doubtfully.

I cocked my eyebrow indignantly. "Of course I'm serious." I spat at him, feeling my irritation rise. Why did he need to be so skeptical? He wanted a place for the guy to stay at and I offered him that. Why couldn't he just let it go? "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Zack said raising his hand. "I was wondering, since you don't seem like the guy to enjoy company very much." He pointed out.

He was right. I wasn't a person who simply liked being around people. I remember in my school days how easy I got angered by the other children and their terrible manners. It wasn't easy for me to find someone play with during recess. My quick temper and low tolerance followed me to adulthood where it still troubles me to find people I can work with. Zack was one of those very rare people I could manage to be around. Sure he did talk a lot, but it was only because I wouldn't. When I took over a conservation, Zack would listen quietly and not disturb me with his ideas or other troublesome interruptions as I spoke. He also gave moral advice when problems came to me.

Now when I thought about it. I didn't know much about this Roxas. What if he was a very talkative person that couldn't stand silence? A thing I enjoyed immensely. However I can't afford to be picky right now. The plan is to get sexual experience and as fast as possible. Sure he was male, but who am I to care about that? He's good enough to get me what I what I need. If he ends up being a talkative one, I think I can manage standing two or three weeks living with him. Besides, he has a job here he has to take care of, there's no way he could always be at home.

"Well, I guess that time has changed my mind." I lied.

Zack seemed to contemplate a while on my answer before giving me a small smile.

"Well, I better tell him then."

I watched as Zack got up from his chair and went toward the blond boy behind the counter, and I hoped to God that the man I just invited to live with me wasn't some talkative nuisance with a girly personality and a fetish for bad vampire novels.

* * *

Yes! Chapter 3 is finally up. I hope you liked this story and please leave a comment on what you think. Love from me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** A big thanks to GamerForever for the help with the spelling and grammar for this story. :)

* * *

_**Roxas' Pov: **_

I am very concerned.

I can feel it in my stomach and in my chest, like an invisible lump that's stuck and doesn't want to budge at all.

My boss's friend offered me a place to stay at his apartment until mine got repaired. It's not that I'm ungrateful; I was relieved when I Zack told me the news. I didn't need to worry about where I could stay anymore. I didn't have to call my sister and beg for help. It felt great to no longer be under that pressure.

However, the thing that got me concerned was when Zack told me about his friend and his offer, he started to make this peculiar expression I had never seen before. At first it didn't bother me. He just seemed pleased that things had been cleared up for me, but when he gave me that wink, pointed the guy out, and started to tell me about Axel, now that got me suspicious.

Even though my boss knew I had girlfriends; I still had the feeling he thought I was gay.

I'm not gay.

I've had four girlfriends and at least two one night stands. Does he not understand that? I've told him about when they happened. Why on earth would he think I wasn't straight?

A couple of weeks ago, when mine and Sara's relationship started to degenerate, I started to use my free time to work more. Zack elbowed me in the shoulder and nodded to a gentleman in a booth. The man, who seemed my age, sat down with his laptop and the cup of coffee I had just served him. I saw how Zack winked with one of his eyes in a gesture that could only be read as 'Go and ask him out'.

Do I need a big cardboard sign with the words in bold so he'll understand? I am not gay. How hard is it for him to comprehend that? I'm not against homosexuality or think that homosexuals are disgusting or anything. I'm just not attracted to the same gender.

"So what do you think, Roxas, will this work for you?" Zack asked with an immense grin on his face.

"Yeah, I don't know how to thank you." I answered, deciding to leave the subject of my sexuality to rest for a while.

Zack chortled. "Don't thank me. Thank Axel instead. He's the one giving you a place to stay."

"I will." I assured him and glanced to the couch where the red haired guy named Axel was sitting, staring out the window, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Then take the rest of the day off. Go home and pack your things, then meet up with Axel. Go and get to know each other a little better." Zack started to guide me towards the door.

"Take the day off? Are you sure?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Today was a Wednesday, and after five tonight the café will be jam-packed with people who want to celebrate making it through half of the week. I knew from experience how hard it can be to work alone during the busy hours and I didn't feel comfortable putting Zack in that position.

"I'll be fine." Zack assured cheerfully.

I warily replied, "Well, if you're sure about it."

"Good, I'll go tell him that you're taking the rest of the day off to gather your things so he can run home and get that secret lair of his straightened up."

"Yeah, okay. Wait, secret lair? You don't know where he lives?"

"I know where he lives, but I've never been inside the flat. I'm dying to know how it looks inside there. I sometimes imagine it filthy, filled with old pizza cardboards and dirty laundry lying on the floor. And other times I think that his flat is well kept with simple, but tasteful furniture."

I looked at Zack skeptically. Was he serious? He had gone to school with this guy and been good friends with him and had never visited his home?

After a few minutes of debating with Zack on if he could manage to handle the café on his own, I finally surrendered and accepted his offer to take the day off. Zack said he would tell Axel to go home and clean then meet me up outside the café later that evening, while I went home to retrieve some of my things.

I took of my apron and gave it to Zack as I grabbed the few things I always had on me: my wallet, keys, cellphone and jacket. I thanked Zack, telling him that I would hurry and hopefully be back in an hour, and went to the entrance door. I tried to wave goodbye, to the red head that was kind to invite me in his home on my way out, but he paid no attention to me. He just kept staring out the window.

Setting off at a brisk pace, I went toward my flat that was only a twenty minute walk to and from the café. Ignoring what the repairman had told me I unlocked my door and went inside. The flat was a mess. The smell of sewage was horrendous. The carpet floor was spongy and completely soaked with water, and most of my furniture was saturated as well. I knew that after a while of lying in this watery mess, most of my possessions would mildew, and I would have to throw it away. Since the damage started in the bathroom I didn't dare to enter it and went to my bedroom to just take the necessities. For some reason, the odor was much worse in my bedroom than the sitting room, and I had to cover my nose with my sleeve to stand being in there. I opened the wardrobe and grabbed some random clothes that I heaved down in my bag lying next to the bed. I wanted to check the kitchen too, to try to save of some of my groceries before they hit their expiration date, but the foul stench made it unfeasible to stay there any longer so I left the flat with the bag in my hand.

I hurried back to the café to only notice I got there ten minutes too early.

I looked inside the café window only to see a busy Zack preparing more coffee and serving customers. I felt bad. I should be working instead of moving in with a guy I didn't even know. Zack needed help; he couldn't take care of the café by himself. I could move in later tonight.

But my decision came too late when I saw the red haired man in his dark coat walking towards me.

"Hello" he greeted, extending me a hand. "Axel."

I took Axel's hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Roxas." I told him, smiling. As I let go of his hand, I felt his fingers brushing my palm, and got an awkward feeling. Was that on purpose?

"I know." He murmured. "Shall we get going then." He said, as if it was a statement and not a suggestion, gesturing the way to walk towards his place.

I glanced at Zack, inside the café, too busy to serve one of the costumers. "Actually, I thought I could help Zack man the café first and move in with you later tonight." I told and beamed upwards.

Axel frowned before answering me. "That's nonsense. Zack manage it rather well in there," and before I even could react, he took my hand in his and started walking downtown, with me following by his side.

Not saying anything, I tried to take my hand from his, but he held it securely in a gentle way. I tried again, a little harder, but he only responded with some light squeezes.

I am, indeed, very concerned.

* * *

Thank you all who have given me reviews to this story and hope that you will leave more. Many thanks from me.


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's note:** A big thanks to GamerForever for the help with the spelling and grammar. **

* * *

**_Axel's Pov: _**

I held Roxas' hand the whole way toward my flat. I had seen romantic couples do it on television and knew that it often led to sexual moments. He had tugged a little, trying to get his hand from my grip, but gave up after a moment and walked by my side in silence. I was satisfied to see Roxas waiting for me outside the café, but I was also anxious. I never had a roommate before; never shared a space or a bed. As an only child my parents gave me a bedroom all to myself, and I had never been a fan of sleepovers, so the thought of sharing a room with someone else came off slightly odd.

When we reached the stairwell to my flat we paused for a moment and I halted in my tracks. An awful scent filled my nostrils that I had not noticed before. I sniffed in the air, searching for the source. I turned my attention to him and realized that the odor was stronger where Roxas stood. I instantly loosened my grip on his hand and it fell limply to his side.

"Sorry for the smell." He said quickly, looking down in shame.

Was he serious? Did always rank of decomposing fish? I pulled a cringed expression and gawked at him. Perhaps I should revoke my invitation, but damn I needed him, I couldn't turn him away now just because he reeked a little.

"It's just that my apartment had a sewage line break and the now whole place is flooded with garbage." He told me, smiling a little tensely and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I was relived knowing now that the stench didn't permeate from him per se, but the bag he lugged with him washed away my worry that my flat would smell like a clogged toilet for the duration of his stay.

"That's fine." I stated, beaming at him. "You can take a shower after I given you a tour of the flat." Turning my attention away from him, I continued the last steps to my front door. I could not regain a clasp on his hand, even though I thought it would be suitable to hold hands all the way to the apartment, it would have proved difficult up the spiral staircase.

I unlocked the door to my flat, leading Roxas in, and closed the door behind him. I hadn't furnished it much, nothing more than the necessities. All the walls were empty except for the mirror in the bathroom and some shelves in the kitchen. I started the tour of the place with the hall, then the kitchen; showing him where all the cooking utensils were kept. After that I showed him the living room, which he seemed to enjoy the most, probably since there was more color in that room than anywhere else in the flat. I decided to show him the bathroom before the bedroom since it would take time to decide which side of the bed he would prefer to sleep on.

"And this…" I said, opening the door to the bedroom. "…is the bedroom." I finished and waited for Roxas to walk inside and start making himself at home or something of the sort, but instead he kept standing outside the room, gazing inside to see how it all looked, seeming confused.

"It looks great, Axel, but where is the guest room?"

I frowned. A guestroom, why on earth would I have a guestroom? Except for this time, I never let people sleep in my home. Beside, this flat had only five rooms: kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, work place and living room.

"Guestroom?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the other room with a bed you have and offered me to sleep in." he told me, looking doubtful.

I quirked an eyebrow. Why would I want him sleep in a different bed? The reason I invited him to live here was to get him in my bed. Or perhaps he's one of those people who enjoy sexual moments in other places. Then it hit me. It hadn't even occurred to me. I hit myself on the head, silently cursing. What if he wasn't into other guys? When I decided that I could sleep with him, I had only thought of what I would accept. I didn't even think if Roxas would submit to it too.

"Well, I thought you had an extra room and offered me it so I could sleep here. Where else should I sleep?"

"In the same?" I answered hesitantly at his question.

Roxas stared at me apprehensively. After a moment of silence, he sighed, but it didn't sound irritated or disappointed. "That's ok; I can just sleep on the couch." He told me, and went to the living room, his bag in his hand. I slowly strolled along after him.

"You know, I can sleep on the couch instead, so can you sleep on the bed." I offered. I didn't particularly want to sleep on the couch and let some stranger sleep alone in my bed, but I did need to gain his favor so we could do our stuff and I would get what I needed.

Roxas shook his head. "That's ok you don't have to, I'm just really grateful for you letting me live here for a while."

I remained silent. What else could I say; the man was simply tolerant of not having a bed. I watched as Roxas took of his jacket and laid it neatly on the sofa. He seemed to accept sleeping on the sofa, but he was clearly not satisfied through he tried to hide it.

"Can I take a shower?" He asked. "I'd prefer to get rid of this smell," laughing nervously.

"Yeah, sure, it's right over there." I said pointing toward the bathroom, before thinking how stupid it was since I had just showed him the location a couple of minutes ago. Roxas thanked me and moved towards the bathroom rapidly, with his bag still in his hands.

The moment I heard the bathroom door shut I darted to my bedroom and closed the door.

This had not turned out as planned. I should have thought everything through before I ran into it. I sighed, but here I was; too late to back out now since there was no telling when another opportunity like this would happen, if ever. I couldn't outright ask the man to have sex with me. Turning down an offer to sleep in the same bed as another man could mean he was not attracted to the same gender, or his was a person who had to fall in love before the would commit. I truly didn't know which option would prove to be more difficult to deal with.

I needed to come up with a plan. I grabbed a pen and notebook, and then rapidly wrote down every idea I had into the margins before I forgot them. I needed some facts and tips to help me, which I probably could get easily from any internet site. I would also need to learn how to make the environment as romantic as possible. Make sure that every part of my plan worked flawlessly. The plan was done and now all I had to do was begin. I was going to make Roxas fall in love with me.

** XXX**

The rest of the week passed rather easily. On the days while Roxas was working, I used my time researching tips on making a man fall in love with you, and sometimes watching romantic movies-so called "chick-flicks". I had only been able to bear several of them, with their ridiculously predictable plots, not to mention the bad jokes and "funny lovey-dovey moments", making the films abominations of epic proportions. Well anyway, if it was as easy to make someone fall in love with you in real life as it was the movies; I would have my book finished in no time. Unfortunately though the movies didn't give me too many tips on how to make someone fall in love with me and I was forced to think even harder. Roxas certainly didn't need to be saved by me from a thief. Unless I somehow made Zack the bad guy and I would save Roxas from his terrible wrath. Nor did he need to be saved by Nazis, but I guess that would give the same effect as one with a single bad guy.

Perhaps I could bribe someone on the street to rob him and just coincidentally be there at the same time to save him. Or is that too obvious?

I vaguely remember the famous story about Romeo and Juliet, since we were forced to read it in Classical Literature, but the chances that our family members would be mortal enemies with each other were particularly small.

In the times when Roxas was around the apartment I would enter Follow Roxas Mode. I would use all my senses to track Roxas' moves; trying to catch the moments for attempting my advances. It didn't take long for me to lay out Roxas' usual routines for when he returned home: going to the bathroom, refreshing him from a busy day at work, and then he would usually be the one making dinner for us. He seemed to enjoy cooking; I rarely made more than instant noodles, so I didn't complain. It was endearing of him to think of cooking as his payment for staying here. My research on the internet had yielded me valuable tips that I tried to implement. Tips such as trying to share his passions since that would make him happier and make me look more interesting to talk with. Thankfully, his curiosities didn't reach to sports or other forms of exercise. Another tip was making him feel helpful and important to me. This ended up being easier than I had originally thought. I would purposely "forget" things where Roxas had a high chance of noticing them and then acted like I had searched for them and ended up asking him for help.

At first he was very helpful to give me my "lost" item and smile when I thanked him, but after a while he just looked at me concerned. I ended up having to stop when he asked me if I was taking medication for a mental syndrome or medical disability.

I admit that forgetting your cellphone four times a day was a bit much.

The third tip from the site was to support him through a difficult time. Asking a higher power to kill some of Roxas loved ones would be too much, but if he really was close to his family, he wouldn't have had to find a stranger to stay with in the first place. If I was really lucky, he could get fired from his work, but I guess Zack liked the man too much to even think about doing that.

Showing him that you care about him and his feelings was particularly harder since I couldn't manage to find the right moment to do so without making it look peculiar.

The times Roxas was home I tried to be with him in every moment. When he sat on the couch watching television I sat down too, trying to get closer to him to show that I wanted to be with him and wanted him to fall for me.

I tried my best, but eventually came to the conclusion that hanging after him every second was making me seem bizarre and him rather uncomfortable with my presence.

He didn't talk much, not unwelcome, but he only said things when it was naturally important at the time. He never chatted away on one subject out of the blue; neither did he ask too many questions about me or try to dig inside my mind.

I appreciated that and was grateful that he wasn't one of those people I had feared him to be, but it gave me less material to work with.

I didn't ask him too many questions about him, since I thought too many personal questions were rather improper and I myself didn't like them very much. I was thankful that Roxas appeared to reflect the same in that matter and didn't ask too many private questions either.

"I won't do that." I muttered under my breath, as I lay on the sofa with the laptop balanced on my knees.

"What?" asked Roxas, from the other end of the couch; turning his eyes from the television to me, "Is something the matter?"

I opened my mouth to respond, and then realized that it wasn't really a topic I could raise with him without him getting suspicious, and closed my mouth again. "It's nothing." I replied, not turning my attention from the glowing screen.

Reading the latest advice from the dating blog; learn how to be a better French kisser. I shuddered. Just the thought of having someone else's tongue inside my mouth, with all the saliva and bacteria, made me want to vomit.

It was Saturday and for the first time since Roxas had moved in here, he finally had the day off. It was rather odd to spend more daylight time with Roxas, since he usually went to work a little after I woke up, and came home later at four or five. This left me alone all day to do research on how to make him fall in love with me. We both sat on the furniture Roxas used as a bed at night while he watched TV, and I continued to read more advice on my laptop about how to make him fall for me.

I would have rather read this information alone; if he happened to catch as much as a glance on what I was reading, it could destroy my entire plan, but I was needed to spend as much time with Roxas as possible since it would increase his chances of falling for me.

No matter how far I tried to get, none of my affection seemed to get to him yet. Perhaps it's time I should take my mission to the next level.

Closing the laptop, I put it aside as I turned my attention to Roxas.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, getting a shocked look from the blond. "It is dinner time, isn't it? You must be hungry, let's go out to eat!"

Roxas turned his attention to the clock on the TV before answering. "It's a little early for dinner, Axel, don't you think?"

With a quick movement, I jumped to my feet and took the opportunity to grab Roxas' left arm and smoothly pulled him from the sofa with one tug. Surprised as he was, he only stared at me, with no moves trying to shake my grip off.

"That's quiet alright. We can have an early dinner today!" I exclaimed happily, trying to give him the impression that I was excited about having dinner with him. "There is a very nice restaurant down the street we should go to, since I made our reservation there."

Roxas tugged his wrist away from my grip and looked at me oddly. "Our what?"

"Our reservation of course; if I hadn't made any reservation then there wouldn't be any guarantee we would get a table." I stated. Seriously, where was his mind?  
"You made reservations for us at a restaurant down the street?" He questioned, quirking his eyebrow. "You're meaning that elegant French restaurant near the stoplights?"

"Yes, that's the one!" I smiled. "Now come on, we should shower and change our clothes before we get there. It is a fine restaurant after all. Not that we will need suits, but at least jeans and clean shirt. You can have the shower first, unless you want to share with me and save us time."

Roxas stared at me, his expression utterly full of confusion. I gave him a moment to let my suggestion sink in before I asked. "What do you say? Do you want to share shower or…?"

"I can shower by myself, thank you." He interrupted, regarding me edgily as he pulled away and moved to the bathroom.

I must say I was a little relived that he didn't want to share shower with me yet. After all, I had no clue what people who shared showers did in there that couldn't be easier on your own.

After we were both done, we went to the restaurant, freshly showered and well dressed. The French dinner was nice, although the lighting was a little too bright for my taste; I focused my mind on Roxas eyes. I read on the Internet that eye contact with the person you wanted show your interest with was sincerely important. According to the tip from the site, the longer you had and the more often you tried to catch another person's eye contact the stronger the possibility that the person would fall for you. It could just be rubbish, but statistics state that people who are romantically involved actually spend time just staring at each other.

The food they served was indeed a success. I had taken what the waiter suggested, coq au vin, while Roxas had ordered one of the fish dishes. He seemed delighted with the meal as well. I was happy with the progress so far. During the time we were eating, I had asked him several irrelevant questions to make me look interested in him, not mention eye contact to show my attentiveness.

I noticed the concern and surprised look in Roxas' eyes, when I ordered two chocolate mousses for our dessert. Perhaps he was not used to ordering desert after a meal, or maybe he wasn't hungry. I had hesitated to order the dessert for us at first, because I was, after all, already full myself, and didn't doubt that Roxas was too. He's short and not so wide. His stomach could not have been very large; too much food might overwhelm his stomach and cause him to be ill, and that would not make for a nice evening.

However all the sites had shown supper was more romantic with dessert after the main course, and it would not do to skip even a single step if it raised the chances of Roxas falling for me.

So, desserts it was.

The mousse was an elegant composition, served in two tall dessert glasses with delicate embedded metal swirls, topped with whipped cream. I carefully observed Roxas' slow motions as he ate the chocolate mousse with his spoon. I didn't even touch mine. I liked the idea of sharing mine since I was already full and polls say that many people find that extremely romantic.

"You're not going to eat?" Roxas asked, brining me from my thoughts. I searched over his face and noticed something that was not there a few moments ago. Some whipped cream from our dessert had found residence on his cheek. I licked my lips. This is a perfect opportunity. Roxas quirked his eyebrow, looking at me. "You feeling sick or anything?"

Ignoring Roxas' question, I bend over the table, nearing Roxas who searched for my intentions in silence and a questioning look. Deciding to make my move, I reach out toward Roxas' face and with my index finger I draw up the white cream from his cheek. He froze, but didn't flinch or slap my hand away. As I leaned back into my chair, I licked my finger clean of the substance as my gaze never left Roxas, causing his whole expression to turn more anxious.

I must say this action was a little surprising for both of us. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was certainly not something I wanted to do at every meal, every day. However, it seemed a much better alternative to tongue kissing.

Roxas rapidly snatched his napkin and compulsively wiped his check where only a small trace of the whipped cream remained. With a dazed expression he slowly turned his eyes on me.

"Axel…" He began, a troubled tone in his voice, looking uneasily at me. "Is this a date?"

* * *

Thank you all for the lovley Reviews and I'm sorry for the long wait with this update and I hope next chapter will come out soon.

Love PJ Audentia.


End file.
